


Rest Among the Rubble

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard and Barry took a second to rest after a battle. Things between them come to a head.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Rest Among the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, another Tumblr prompt! Unbeta'ed!
> 
> Prompt: Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

~*~

“We,” Leonard panted, slumping to the ground and using the wall behind him to keep upright, “have _got_ to stop meeting like this.”

“I don’t know.” Barry flopped down next to him and stretched out his legs. “Don’t you like to keep things interesting?”

Leonard took a second to catch his breath, and then he pulled his goggles off just to make sure Barry got the full weight of his glare. “Sorry, Flash. Didn’t know you wanted my heists to be more interesting.”

Barry laughed, genuine and bright, and slumped against Leonard’s shoulder. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Leonard shrugged. “Alien invasions aren’t normally my thing.”

“You only missed the first one.” Barry continued sliding down until he pillowed his head in Leonard’s lap, and then sighed, squirming to get comfortable.

“Barry,” Leonard said pointedly.

Barry smiled like he was getting away with something and knew it. “Ten minutes. I’ve been running for hours.”

Leonard waited for the twist of contrariness inside him to flare up and make him itch to do something to prove to Barry he wasn’t safe, but he’d lost his urge to strike out at Barry years ago. He glanced up warily, eyes flicking left and right, but they were alone. Mollified, he let his attention settle back on Barry.

Barry was staring up at him, and Leonard tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. “Nine minutes, Red. Time’s wasting.”

“When did you start calling me ‘Red’? Barry wondered. "It was always 'Scarlet Speedster’ this or 'Scarlet Speedster’ that.”

“Is that a complaint?” Leonard asked.

Barry shook his head. “Nah. This is nicer.”

“Hmm. Guess I should stop.” Barry’s eyes were very green despite the yellowish streetlight, and Leonard instinctively licked his lips. He almost missed the flick of Barry’s eyes down and up again.

“Don’t stop,” Barry murmured; Leonard had to duck closer to hear him. “I like that you gave me a nickname that belongs to just the two of us.” A flicker of annoyance crossed his face, and he tapped his ear, switching off his transceiver. “Sorry. Cisco was talking.”

“You ditched your friends for me. You know how to make a guy feel special.”

“You are.” Even through Barry’s mask, his concern shone clear. “Of course you are.”

Discomfort squirmed up Leonard’s spine, his knee-jerk denial dying on his lips. “I–”

Barry pressed two fingers to Leonard’s mouth. “Leonard. Haven’t I waited for you long enough?”

Leonard swallowed, his pulse pounding hard in his throat. Men like Barry didn’t look like that at men like him. Barry slid his fingers off Leonard’s mouth and curled his hand around the back of his neck, planting his other hand on the ground next to Leonard’s knee and resting his weight on that point of contact as he lifted himself out of Leonard’s lap.

Leonard reached for Barry’s face with trembling fingers, pushing Barry’s mask up and off. His cheeks were creased with lines from the tripolymer, his hair messy and sweat-soaked, and Leonard _wanted_ him, deep as an ache. They stared at each other, unblinking, and Leonard cupped Barry’s face in his hands, drawn to cross that last inch between them.

Leonard’s world didn’t change, except for in all the ways it did. His hands on Barry’s face, Barry’s mouth hot against his, and for a moment it didn’t matter that he was exhausted, that Central had just survived an alien attack, that Barry’s team would come to make a nuisance of themselves soon enough. 

“This is a bad idea,” he whispered against Barry’s mouth, each slide of their lips a thrill that shivered through him.

“Not my first,” Barry breathed. “Just my best.” He curled his arm around Leonard’s shoulders, dragging him into another kiss, and Leonard followed him without hesitation, memorizing every second of their contact.

It had to be Leonard’s favorite bad decision, too.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art+Podfic] Rest Among the Rubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669383) by [Wereflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo)




End file.
